Barney Hunters Trinity Four Special / Transcript
Week 1 (The logo appears and the music starts as the symbols of the Trinity Four appear) Hope: (as a voice over) Everyone!!!! It's the Barney Hunters Trinity Four Special!! (Hope appears with Barney and Barney appears in a tuxedo) Hope: Good evening everyone!! This is Hope Fujimori! Barney: And Barney the Dinosaur here! Hope: For the next two weeks, we'll be talking about what's happened so far on the show, what's to come, and what's with the Trinity Four... Barney: Plus we have several prizes courtesy of our friends at Lyrick! Hope: That's right Barney! (The prizes are shown on screen) Hope: Tonight we'll be giving away some special edition Classic Collection DVDs which ironically be the parts to the Trinity Four. Plus our grand prize, the year's sold out game Pokemon Sun and Moon, courtesy of Nintendo along with a special edition Barney Hunters Nintendo 3DS hooked up with the first 15 episodes of the series will given away as well! All you have to do is watch for the codes at the beginning and end of the new episodes that'll be playing tonight! (Goes back to Hope) Hope: And to our friends who usually tune in for Winx Club New Generation at this station, don't worry because they'll be returning in two weeks with a one hour special just in time for New Year's! Two episodes for the price of one! But hey Barney Hunters is cool too... Barney: Hope you have no time to talk about how cool we are! Stick to the script! Hope: Anyway.. The first episode of the night is about to start! Coming up we have a recap of the first several episodes! Don't miss it! And now Barney Hunters... Start!!!!! (Shortly after the first half of the first episode) Hope: And we are back!! Kids, did you see what the symbol was at the beginning of this episode? It was a bus! It's appearing right on your screen now, And disappearing in 3.. 2.. 1... If you just joined in then you've just missed the first symbol! But don't worry it'll be shown again during the ending theme, so stay tuned! Now though here's the first part of the recap of Barney Hunters part 1! (A recap starts with Hope narrating) (After the recap) Barney: Admit it if I never came to school with you, you never would've found that tape... Hope: I know. Right after the CM break we will go back to the first episode of the night and once again reveal the first symbol ! So don't go anywhere, after the commercials, we'll get back to the action! (After the CM and episode as the end theme starts up) Hope: Hey everyone! Alright that symbol is gonna appear one more time tonight, remember if you want to win the Barney DVDs you've gotta write it down because once the ending theme finishes the symbol will disappear. Coming up is a preview of the next episode that'll be played tonight, a preview of what's coming in 2017, and a mega giveaway that'll knock your socks off! Barney: Will it really knock your socks off? Hope: It's a figure of speech Barn-chan! Anyway, we'll see you after the ending theme and the preview! (After the next episode preview) Hope: It's Hope and... Barney: Barney! Hope: If you've just joined in, you have missed the first symbol, which is a bus. You can draw it or write down the word on a piece of paper. Coming up after these messages, is our next episode of the night. Barney: You mean day? Hope: Yeah but we can't spoil it for the folks watching at home... Barney: Oh... Hope: But first here's a bit more about the Trinity Four! (Clips about the Trinity Four play ) Hope: That's all we can play out this week but we'll have more next week when all of the Trinity Four has been revealed! I'm so excited! Barney: Hey what about that next symbol ? Hope: Oh right if you guys have been watching from the start then you're ready for symbol two which will be revealed after the first eyecatch! If not, ask a friend if they watched and see if they can give you the first symbol! Now here's our second episode of the night! (After the first half of the second episode) Hope: Okay you guys ready for the second half of the symbol! Okay! (Makes a Sun and Moon symbol appear) Draw untilll.... (Makes symbol disappear) Now! If you didn't get it the first time, Don't worry! It'll appear at the end of the show! Let me remind you of the prizes at stake here to the first 400 viewers who gather all four symbols! (The prizes are shown again) Hope: A Trinity Four Fun Pack complete with special 20th anniversary editions of Barney's Adventure Bus, Barney's Good Day Good Night, Barney in Outer Space and It's Time for Counting, complete with bonus features such as behind the scenes, interviews with the cast of each video, a bonus classic Barney and Friends episode plus you get an episode from the Trinity Four arc on each DVD as a bonus! Pokemon Sun and Moon, courtesy of Nintendo, run, skip, jump and hop through the newest region, Alola with your new Barney Hunters Nintendo 3DS, game rated E for Everyone. Plus, you're entered for a chance to win a 7 night, 6 day vacation to Universal Studios Orlando in Florida to meet Barney at the park and a 3 day 2 night vacation to Universal Studios Hollywood to experience the new Barney Hunters Experience 4D show as part of the Barney 30th anniversary festival at both Orlando and Hollywood theme parks and you'll get to meet the voices for the show! And our runners up will receive copies of the fun pack and the CD copies of the opening theme song "Eternal Explorer" and the ending theme, "Never Give Up☆" (Goes back to Hope nearly sweating) Hope: I'm so tired!! Barney: Let me take care of this... When we come back, we'll have the second half of the episode but before we go to CM, here's a small preview of what's coming later next year!! (After the CM and the episode) Hope: Welcome back! Okay you just saw the episode! Good Day Good Night forme is the best isn't it Barney? Barney: Yep! And now how about that symbol Hope? Hope: I have it right here! Kids you have until the end of the ending theme to draw the symbol. We'll see you after the previews for next week's two episodes! (After the two previews) Hope: Okay everyone! Those were the previews! Thanks for tuning in for tonight's special! Next week we'll have more sneak peeks, more of the recap, and even more of the Trinity Four! Plus we've got a special announcement! I can't wait to tell you! Barney: We don't want to keep the next show waiting! Hope hurry! Hope: From the Barney Hunters headquarters in Irving, Texas, this is Hope Fujimori and Barney Both: Signing off! See you next week! Week 2 (The logo appears and the music starts as the symbols of the Trinity Four appear) Hope: (as a voice over) Everyone!!!! It's the Barney Hunters Trinity Four Special!! (Hope appears with Barney and Barney appears in a tuxedo) Hope: Hey everyone reporting live from the Lyrick Studios offices in Irving Texas, this is Hope Fujimori. Barney: And Barney! Hope: Welcome to week 2 of the Trinity Four Special! For those who thought Winx Club New Generation would be returning at its usual time this week, just a reminder, the show is returning next week and not this week with a one hour special! We'll have more details later tonight! Barney: To our new viewers, here's how to play! You look for the symbol at the beginning of the show. It'll appear before our second commercial break and during the ending sequence. While you won't be able to win the 3DS Prize pack, you will be able to win the Trinity Four DVD pack and the chance to win the trip to Universal Studios. Tonight's prizes include a copy of the colorful egg edition of Barney's Great Adventure on BluRay and DVD, and a set of Barney Hunters goodies! Hope: You'll be able to become a Barney Hunter too! Say, isn't BGA's anniversary two years from now? Barney: Well we missed out on the rest of them. And this BluRay has more features, including information on a new Barney Hunters movie that we will be talking about tonight! Hope: You make a good point. But a movie?! Barney: You'll have to wait until later tonight to find out what it's about! It's time to reveal the first symbol of the night! Hope, would you -- (Hope comes walking in a yellow SS Imagination outfit) Hope: Yes? Barney: Did you suddenly fit this in the costuming department in the archive? Hope: Well the first episode has something to do with Barney in Outer Space so. Anyway our first symbol of the night is a rocket ship, it's appearing on your screen right now! Make sure to draw it on a piece of paper so you can remember! Our friends watching from last week, make sure you have the paper you were using from last week and if you can't draw very good you can write the word! Remember, this symbol will be the official symbol until the end of the episode. And now let's find out what happens in space in tonight's first episode. Both: Barney Hunters, start! (After the eyecatch) Hope: Aah... We're in for a pinch this time... But we'll find out what happens after the break but now it's time to once again show you the first symbol of tonight. It's a rocket ship! Did you get it? If you didn't we'll show it again during the ending sequence. Category:Barney Hunters